Shadow Bonnie/Quotes and Lines
This is the Quotes and Lines part of Shadow Bonnie. Five Nights at Freddy's He he he he he hee... Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Hello Toy Bon! How are you, little brother? I was walking around so I saw you and your cute pink friends. Yes that's all. AH! What ugly and gray and old demons are these? Old robots? Pink fox named Mangle talk to them. I'm not rude, I'm just telling the truth! Ah..hello bro ... mean Mr Shadow Freddy News? Just a bunch of old gray copies of us. More information? Of course everything to you mr OUCH! Toy Bonnie appreciates following me. Toy Bonnie I know I'm the youngest just because of this adoption but shut up because I want MY BROTHER's friendship! Look, a red gray! Foxy? I think you're more of Withered Foxy hehehehe. Oh my god there's more, a yellow gray, a purple gray and a brown gray! What a fear of you ... Chica? Bonnie? Freddy? What common names it should be, broken chin, no face and whale! I'm RWQFSFASXC but call me Shadow Bonnie ... But what do you want ashes? Learn more about Toys? Clear... They were created for the year 2000, but they ended up putting them in this year and they already rocked! Reappear? HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, who's going to like ugly and old gray stuff on a stage should be a retard with mental problems. Everybody shut up, I say what you want if you don't ... Your little yellow friend is going to be pulled all over, is she easy to break? Otars ... Wait, is there a "Jeremy" here? An intruder here? I'll see better ... Heehe, I love being in the shadows is so good but coming back must be him Jeremy that everyone wants to be friends with ... I'll show friends when I scared him to death hehe. MR SHADOW FREDDY! There's a "Jeremy" here at the pizzeria ... want more information sir hehe . Don't scare me Toy Bon! I'm trying to get Jeremy to sleep ... Towards Sleeping Toy Bon ... I kill him? Never, never ... It's neither dumb nor anything so why don't you protect it? Why not protect him from ME? AAAAH !! Hehehe now he's sleeping ... WHAT? IS ALIVE? GRRR AAA You let him get away .... AAAAAAA YOUR MISERABLE, IDIOT, RUDE, ASS, RABBIT IDIOT! FREE ME TOY CHICKEN AND YELLOW GRAY .. Shadow Freddy, I'm going to kill Jeremy for you ... Only for you... JEREMY DIES AAAAAA GRRRR GRRRR GRR..AA! STOP IGNORING ME TOY BON! YOUR BUM BLUE RABBIT! I NEVER LIKED YOU AAAA I ALWAYS HATED YOU, I ALWAYS MADE PLANS FOR YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS! And so THANK YOU? TOY BON DON'T IGNORE ME! AAAAAAA I'm in the shadows again ... idea I had he..he..he HELLO GRAY AND PUPPIES AND JEREMY! HERE WHO SPEAKS I'M SHADOW BONNIE! AND.... MY BABIES MAY APPEAR! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA GET HIM, GET HER, GET HIM AGAIN, GET HER DENOVO! GO MY BEAUTIFUL SHADOWS ... MUAHAHAH WHAT? TAKE THESE LANTERN LIGHTS AWAY FROM ME! HELP MR SHADOW FREDDY HELP AAAA ... Ah? I? Be nice ... But Mr Shadow ... Sorry little bro Toy Bon .. FNAF World Coming Soon ... Ultimate Night Coming Soon... Category:Quotes Category:Lines Category:Disney Quotes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Quotes